Pisaca
Pisaca is a demon in the series. History Pisacas are demonic creatures that feast on human meat, especially corpses. They are mentioned on the same level as other abominations as Rakshasa and are considered to be the physical incarnation of ignis fatuus. The origin of their names is believed to have been a result of the demonization of Hindu tribes by Aryan people. They like darkness and haunt cremation grounds along with other demons like Bhutas (meaning ghosts) and Vetalas. Pisacas have the power to assume different forms at will, and may also become invisible. Sometimes, they possess human beings, and the victims are afflicted with a variety of maladies and abnormalities like insanity. Certain mantras are supposed to cure such afflicted persons, and drive away the Pisaca which may be possessing that particular human being. In order to keep the Pisacas away, they are given their share of offerings during certain religious functions and festivals. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Spirit Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Haunt Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Spirit Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Spirit Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Spirit Race, Boss *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Spirit Race *Persona 5: Death Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Brute Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Ghost Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Haunt Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Pisaca is one of four demons Gotou summons before facing the protagonist himself. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Pisaca can be encountered in the Kabukicho Prison, although the Demi-fiend cannot speak to them unless he either uses the Jive Talk conversation skill if he has it or encounters one in a dazed demon state during the Full Kagutsuchi. A Pisaca with exploration skills can be purchased from a Shady Broker in the Labyrinth of Amala's First Kalpa for 15,000 Macca. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pisaca can be contracted on Ichigaya field, in Ichigaya Camp's silver-level instance, and the Old Tokyo Metro. Pisaca appears as a mini-boss on B11 of Ichigaya Camp's gold-level instance and alongside of Komokuten when he is summoned to the boss room. They appear as a minor field boss in Ueno, as part of the invasion forces in Shinagawa during the weekend, as support for the Vetala boss of the Old Tokyo Metro instance, and as one of the demons contracted by the punks in Ikebukuro. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Captain Jack summons two Pisacas during the battle with him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Pisaca can be found in Ginza and Tsukiji Hongwanji. Flynn must have the Demolingual App in order to communicate with them. Pisaca can teach Flynn the Bind Voice, Life Drain and Mudoon skills through its Demon Whisper. When encountered during the trial in Tsukiji Hongwanji it will blow on the candle if Flynn attempts to converse with it. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Pisaca can be found in Ikebukuro. It can teach Nanashi the Bind Voice, Life Drain, Mudoon, Tarukaja and Acid Breath skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning ailment, Force, Darkness and support skills. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Takashi, a vampiric Dark Summoner, summons four Pisacas when he is encountered at the Amusement Park. They are quickly defeated by Kyouji, however. ''Persona 5'' Pisaca is the fourth Persona of the Death Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in the Akzerriyuth area of Mementos, with the title "Corpse-eating Corpse." Pisaca is one of the four sources of the Dream Needle skill and the first Persona to learn Stagnant Air, Abysmal Surge and Mudoon. It is one of the three Personas to learn the Mamudo skill and one of the two that learns Despair Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Pisaca produces the Headhunter Ladle sword for Morgana, which has 128 ATK, 90 ACC and adds the Critical Rate up (low) effect to his attacks. Pisaca is required for an advanced fusion to summon Bugs. The Shadow of Kazuo Tsuboi takes the form of Pisaca during the request "Calling for Justice for Cats." Shadow Tsuboi will be waiting in an area on the first floor of Kaitul in Mementos. During the battle, he will attempt to use Stagnant Air in order to increase his chances of inflicting the party with the Dizzy status. He will use Flash Bomb for most of the battle, occasionally trying to land a one-hit kill with the Mudo skill. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Summonable Ally= |-| Shady Broker= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= Null |Expel= |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Bind Voice\Innate Life Drain\Innate Mudoon\39 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Tsuboi= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Pisaca has a set amount of Magnetite it consumes per step (it is 12). This may suggest it may have been planned to be a recruitable demon. *In Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, Pisaca has a special move called "Bites the Dust" which inflicts explosive damage on opponents. **This may be a reference to part 4 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as one of the characters (the main antagonist Yoshikage Kira) has an ability called "Bites the Dust" that causes explosions. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas